Kcalb
Character Synopsis Kcalb is the Devil of the Gray Garden. In the past, he fought with his godly counterpart Etihw in a war, for reasons unknown. He is a major character in The Gray Garden'', filling the role as the Devil of the Gray World and being the older brother of Wodahs. For many centuries, he was sealed underground by Etihw, but managed to break free and wage war on them, becoming the catalyst to the "Great War" between angels and demons. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C''' | 2-C Verse: The Grey Garden Name: Kcalb Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe (Slightly younger than Etihw) Classification: Devil of the Grey World Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Enhanced Senses, Creation & Life Manipulation (Scaling from Etihw, who created The Grey World and all of its inhabitants), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation & Incorporeality (Implied to have fought Ethiw who can talk in a light form ), Space Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Scaling off Etihw, who can establish time and space across many worlds), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can only be killed by destroying his soul, which means he can come back unless someone breaks his soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of destroying the universe which contains "the darkness" that Wodahs and Grora can passively manipulate with thier clothes), Flight, Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness, Power Absortion, Destruction, Summoning (Can summon Ater and Arbus), Confusion Inducement, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Magic, Statics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Gravity Manipulation, Causality manipulation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Interdimensional Travel, One Hit Kill, Mind Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them | All the previous powers to a higher degree plus Immortality (Type 9) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Could keep with Etihw. Should be at least superior to Reficul who as a devil should be capable to keep up with her god aka Elux, whose universe is stated to contain multiple universe inside of it. Destroyed the previous multiverse at some point. Should be vastly superior than the ones like King mogeko and Moge-ko) | At least '''Multi-Universe Level (Absorbed most of Ivlis's power. Ivlis in the normal ending absorbed all of Kcalb's power and become stronger than Etihw, which means that if Kcalb should be somewhat near that level since he perfommed a similar feat) Speed: Massively FTL+'' ''(Superior to Ivlis who could move along with Siralos, this one that created all the stars of a universe and traveled by this along with Ivlis and Igls ) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Immesurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '''(Their attacks can harm Etihw,possesses the capacity to destroy the entire universes . Ivlis has the power to destroy entire worlds , yet is inferior to Etihw) | At least '''Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Survived the destruction of the previous universes that was caused by himself and could fight on par with Ivlis , who can destroy multiple universes at once) | At least '''Multi-Universal Stamina: Godlike '(Able to keep up in long battles with Etihw, which lasted for centuries, perhaps millennia) 'Range: At least Multi-Universal Intelligence: Genius '''(Maintained and commanded a major war against Etihw, he spent centuries, perhaps millennia, devising a plan to defeat her permanently. He drew Ivlis away from the Gray Garden, thus giving his servants a chance to save the world) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: *Loses his arm, implies that he can heal on his own *He destroyed the previous Grey World *The fight between him and Ivlis was shaking all reality Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction: '''As a Devil, Kcalb possess the ability to fundamentally destroy their creations. This extends to the entire universe despite never being displayed, due to scaling off their equal *'Creation: While mostly used by their opposite Etihw, he has the ability to create anything he desires from nothingness. This extends to creating entire universes and having the ability to manipulate them entirely '''Keys: Normal | Good Ending Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG comes out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Funamusea Verse Category:Grey Garden Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Demons Category:Religious Figures Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Regenerators Category:Weapons Master Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorbers Category:Void Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Laser Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 2 Category:Hellfire Users Category:Paralisis Inducement Users